Indigo Lantern Power Ring
:"You have the ability to feel great Compassion. Welcome to the Indigo Tribe." - an Indigo Tribe Power Ring greets its New User. History Origin :"My tribe preserves the Indigo Light of Compassion." - Munk The Indigo Tribe Power Ring is a Power Ring; that "preserves" the rare energy of the Indigo Light of Compassion from the Emotional Spectrum. Its origins were traced to the planet Nok that was being attacked by aggressive aliens who were enslaving the native inhabitants. These native beings managed to uncover the wellspring to the power of compassion within a cavern whose source came from an unknown point inside the planet. The inhabitants learned to use it as a source of power fire weapons and the natives learned that those struck with it led to them feeling remorse or regret over their actions. During this time, the Green Lantern Abin Sur defeating them where he learned of the Indigo Light of Compassion. The Ungaran was aware of The Blackest Night Prophecy and thus was worried of the coming danger to all life. As a result, he sought an army to combat the evil's he had seen in the future. To that end, with the aid of Natromo he managed to harness the light of compassion to create the Indigo Lantern Power Ring. Following its creation, Abin Sur departed the planet Nok in order to capture his arch-enemy Iroque. He placed the Power Ring on her which transformed her from a psychopathic criminal into a repentant one who regretted her past actions as well as showed remorse over them. Seeing this affect, he began to collect other criminals from across the cosmos and fitted them with Power Rings on Nok where they became known as the Indigo Tribe. This group was intended to combat the Blackest Night and another evil that would come after it that would be crafted by the Guardians of the Universe. The Indigo Tribe continued their assigned mission under the direction of Iroque who went by the name of Indigo where they waited in the shadows for the fulfillment of the Prophecy so that they could take part in it and defeating the coming darkness of The Black. The first noted encounter with a power ring was after the Sinestro Corps War, when a Green Lantern and Sinestro Corpsmen battled on a planet where the Indigo Tribe were. The Blackest Night Indigo Power Rings were first fully seen during the The Blackest Night, when the Black Lantern Corps rose. These resurrected beings attacked the living in order to claim the emotional energy they felt. During their assault on Earth, the heroes of the world were struggling to combat this foe when Hal Jordan and Barry Allen were aided by a mysterious alien woman called Indigo-1 and her comrade Munk, where they demonstrated their power of separating the connection between the dead to their Black Lantern Power Ring. Later, Munk used the energy of his Power Ring to assist the Green Lantern Corps on Oa during an assault by the Black Lantern Corps, who sought to claim the Green Lantern Central Power Battery. When the various Lantern Corps united to find and destroy the Black Lantern Central Power Battery, they discovered and their combined light had little affect on it. Thus, Guardian Ganthet decided to activate a hidden programming within all power rings that duplicated them and sent them to find new wielders so they could increase their numbers against the Black Lanterns. An Indigo Tribe Power Ring was duplicated from the Idigo-1 (original Indigo) ring and recruited The Atom, turning him into a member of the Indigo Tribe. After the War of The Green Lanterns, agents of Tribe moved to induct Sinstro into their ranks. They managed to successfully brainwash the Korugarian and made him a Tribesmen. During this time, Hal Jordan fled into the Forbidden Jungles where he encountered the keeper of the Indigo Tribe, Natromo. When Natromo of Nok learned Abin Sur had died, he lost all hope of combating a prophecy relating to an emerging threat emanating from the Guardians of the Universe. This saw him shatter the Indigo Central Power Battery and left all the Indigo Tribes Power Rings offline. The act led to all the Power Ring wearers being freed from the light of compassion influence and reverting to their formerly criminal personas who immediately attacked both Sinestro along with Hal Jordan. It was only when Iroque demonstrated penance for his past actions did the spark of compassion get relight and Natromo used it to restore the Central Power Battery. This led to all the Indigo Power Rings coming back online and restoring the Indigo Tribe except for Black Hand who killed himself in order to prevent one of the Power Rings from claiming him once more. Powers *'Indigo Energy Conduit:' staffs and their own bodies channel the power of compassion for a variety of uses. **'Emotional Spectrum Emulation:' A power unique to the Tribe, the Indigo can emulate the other energies of the emotional spectrum when they are in close proximity to them and use those energies for their own use. This ability has been shown to allow the wielder to copy the power of other power rings with the exception of Black or White. **'Energy Projection:' They can fire energy blasts. **'Flight:' By the manipulation of anti gravitons and directed molecular movement, they can fly at incredible speeds. In atmosphere, an indigo tribal has been known to fly as fast as Mach 10 in atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, his/her speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. In space,an indigo tribal speed can be significantly greater and has been known to approach 80% of lightspeed in normal space. Flight is possible at velocities exceeding light speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance, since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field. **'Wormholes & Spatial Warps:' Their power grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the them to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. ***'Inability to be Traced:' As the most elusive light in the emotional spectrum, the Indigo Lanterns cannot be easily traced by any means. Scar comments on her difficulty in finding the Indigo Tribe during the opening phases of Blackest Night, and Saint Walker assures Hal Jordan that the Justice League will be incapable of tracking down the whereabouts of the New Guardians since Indigo-1 teleported them away from Earth. **'Limited Cellular Regeneration:' They have a limited ability to to heal others during or after they feel great compassion. The compassion has to be genuine and the healing is only to the extent of the grief and minor aesthetics, major injuries have not been seen to be healed by any Indigo Lantern yet. It is unknown if the Indigo Tribe can heal itself or if they must feel compassion to do so. ***'Discern Motivation:' In effect with healing and restoring damaged or destroyed bodily tissue the ring has the effect of laying bare any and every horrific thing the individual they're restoring has done in their life. **'Inability to be Translated:' The power ring can translate virtually any language in the universe, facilitating diplomatic encounters rather than violent confrontations, however the indigo speak in a language not recognized by the lantern rings making them an enigma. **'Exorcism: '''A power utilized by Jenny and Jason Allen, the twin son and daughter duo of Barry Allen and Jessica Cruz from a shattered future timeline. Using the light of compassion Indigo Tribesmen can expunge any possessing entity laying within another individual. **'Energy Constructs:' Normally Indigo Lanterns either cannot or do not use their rings to fabricate emotional constructs. But while wearing one during the War of The Green Lanterns, Jon Stewart used his to produce constructs reminiscent to his days when he was a U.S Marine. Initially he found they were significantly inferior to those produced by other rings but overcame this through the Violet Lights emotional spectrum mimicry. **'Material Alteration:' Criminals and Individuals recruited to the Tribe have their clothing transformed into an Indigo Lantern uniform. If they do not already have one, they also receive an Indigo Lantern Power Staff which vanishes when their ring is removed. The appearance of the uniform and staff is dependent on the individual. ***'Forced Empathy: The Indigo Tribe forces those without emotional or moral depth to feel for those whom they've wronged in the past. This usually manifests as chains and manacles that bind the tribesmen in question, while erasing their initially sociopathic character. The intent of this was to convert some of the galaxies worst criminals and felons to feel for their victims, eventually leading to a form of redemptive reconditioning in those who've been enslaved to the Indigo Tribe. Weakness *'''Willpower Subversion: While the indigo rings prevent the lights that they channel from influencing them (e.g. to prevent the red light from consuming them once it's no longer in use) is a strength, it is also a weakness as it subverts their wills to the influence of the Indigo light. *'Recharge Protocol': Formerly, the Rings needed to be charged after a period of 24 hours, regardless of how often it was used. Current Owners *List of Current Indigo Tribe Members Former Owners *List of Former Indigo Tribe Members Notes *Most Lantern Corps have a Power Ring and a Power Battery. However, the Indigo Tribe has a Indigo Lantern Power Staff, which acts as both a Power Ring and a Power Battery for their Tribe Members. They do have a Power Ring that also serves has a normal weapon; however, unlike other Lantern Corps it is not their primary weapon. *Both Power Ring and Indigo Lantern Power Staff are both utilized by Tribe Members and are capable of directing the Indigo Light into direct Lantern Energy Constructs. *The Indigo Lantern Power Ring along with the Red Lantern Power Ring and the Orange Lantern Power Ring are in fact very parasitic Power Rings. Indigo Lantern Power Ring force their wearers to feel nothing but Compassion by blocking out all other emotions. However Tribe Members John Stewart and Ray Palmer were able to maintain a fully conscious minds, while at the same time still possessing a certain amount of Compassion completely by their own will alone. *Other parasitic Power Rings like the Indigo Lantern Power Ring have different parasitic qualities: the Red Lantern Power Ring make their wearers unable to part with the Red Lantern Power Ring without dying, while the Orange Lantern Power Ring induces its wearer a Greed like influence and it becomes an overall "disease" for the wielder in the end. *The Indigo Tribe power ring can bond to people that either have little or no Compassion, or a high enough degree of compassion that it doesn't overload the ring. *The Indigo Lantern Power Ring seems to be the only Power Ring of good alignment that is also parasitic. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Indigo_Power_Ring Category:Power Ring Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Indigo Lantern Corps